Recoome
| JapName=リクーム| RomName=Rikūmu| AniName=Recoome| MangaName=Reacoom| AltName=Likum| CanonTo=Manga| FirstApp=Chapter 272 / Episode 62| Race=Unknown| FamConnect= None|}} is a large, muscular human-like alien with red hair. He is the most flamboyant member of the Ginyu Force, seen striking poses more often in battle than Captain Ginyu himself, and generally behaving in a deceptively goofy manner, however Recoome is actually fairly intelligent, not to mention sadistic, as he greatly enjoys toying with his opponents and irritating them on with taunts. Of all the members of the Ginyu Force, Recoome is the one who does the most damage to the Z Warriors. His exact power level is 40,000, and he has said to be as strong as Burter and Jeice, and seems to have incredible toughness like when Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan attack him he acts like nothing has happened. Recoome is one of the longest lasting Ginyu Force members in terms of screentime, though chronologically he is defeated second and dies not long after. He is also the first member of the Ginyu Force to appear onscreen during the team's elaborate introductory routine to Frieza. His Japanese name, Rikūmu, is the Japanese word for cream kurīmu (cream) rearranged. Viz went with the spelling of Reacoom in the Dragon Ball Z manga to reflect this pun. Namek Saga When Captain Ginyu has his men play Rock-Paper-Scissors to divvy up Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta, Recoome wins hands-down and gets to fight with Vegeta. Despite Vegeta striking first, throwing Recoome into a mountain and blowing it up, and using a number of other crafty and underhanded tactics and techniques, Recoome dominates the battle, apparently taking little damage from Vegeta's attacks except for his armor being destroyed and (later) his hair being burned off. It's likely that Recoome would have killed Vegeta with his Eraser Gun attack had Gohan and Krillin not stepped in, with Krillin attacking Recoome from behind while Gohan pulls the wounded Vegeta out of the path of Recoome's attack. Recoome's only ill effects from Krillin's attack are a few loose teeth (as a comic relief), and after Burter and Jeice give him permission to fight the two Earthlings as well, he nearly kills Krillin with a single kick to the head. Gohan he takes his time with, apparently admiring the boy's bravery and tenacity, but he ultimately brings the game to an end by breaking his neck with another kick. As he is about to finish off all three of them, Goku arrives, and after healing them using senzu beans, proceeds to defeat Recoome by elbowing him in his stomach as he began warming up for his most powerful attack in a theatrically hammy fashion. The red-headed giant then keels over unconscious, much to the shock of everyone. Later, after Vegeta kills Burter, he also kills Recoome, completely destroying his body with a huge ki blast (Note: Later in episode 97 during the Frieza Saga when Gohan is carrying Piccolo to Goku's ship, an animation mistake results Recoome's body being visible on the battle field). In the Uncut version of the series, Recoome not only mocks Goku's power level, he also makes a response by flipping him off. Frieza Saga He later travels to King Kai's Planet with the other members of the Ginyu Force (save Captain Ginyu). There they find Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. Recoome gets to fight with Yamcha, who was holding back on him, because he knew what Recoome did to Vegeta. After Yamcha realizes that Recoome is on a lower level than he is, Recoome is quickly disposed of and sent into Hell along with the rest of the Ginyu Force. Great Saiyaman Saga When Goku and Pikkon arrived at hell, Frieza, King Cold, the Ginyu Force and Super Perfect Cell were threatening ogres, (including Goz and Mez) that they would kill them if they didn't show them the way out of hell. Recoome and the other Ginyu Force members tried to attack Goku but he defeats them all and they fall into the blood pond. Recoome was defeated with an elbow to the back of the neck. When Pikkon uses a tornado type attack the attack creates a whirlpool and they all fall into the mountain of needles, some of them get impaled. Later they all end up in a prison cell. In the English dub, while in the prison of Hell, he offers an arm-wrestling challenge to anyone in their cell, but the only reply he gets is a unified "Shut Up!" from the rest of the Ginyu Force (in the Ocean Dub, they simply say "NO!"). He later watched the final battle with Kid Buu. Fusion Reborn and Dragon Ball GT Recoome returns in the movie Fusion Reborn along with Burter and Jeice. Recoome also makes a small appearance in Dragon Ball GT and it shows him flying out of hell with the other villains before being killed along with Guldo by Trunks. Video games Recoome appears in many Dragon Ball Z video games. These include Dragon Ball Z (arcade game), Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He's known to be the second most common Ginyu Force member to appear in video games. Throughout most of the games (except the arcade game) he is unplayable in his battle-damaged outfit at all, some fans were annoyed about this because in the series he was mainly battle-damaged when he was fighting, although in the first Budokai you could fight against him in his battle-damaged outfit. You can play in the damaged outfit in Tenkaichi 3. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Kenji Utsumi * Ocean Dub: David Kaye * FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat * Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret Abilities * Recoome Breath Blast Attack * Recoome Renegade Bomber * Recoome Kick * Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber * Recoome Max Vulcan (Budokai 2) * Recoome Hyper Swing Toss (Budokai 2) * Recoome Mahha Attack (Ultimate Battle 22) * Bomb Aggression (Ultimate Battle 22) * Eraser Cannon (Ultimate Battle 22) * Catapult (Ultimate Battle 22) * Ultimate Fighting Bomber (Ultimate Battle 22) * Recoome Driver Tecerot Soraibomb (Legends) * Recoome Kaboom (Dragon Ball Z Arcade) * Exploding Wave (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * Energy Beam (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * Energy Cannon (Legend of The Super Saiyan) Trivia * Although Recoome was defeated before Burter, he was killed after him. * Though Vegeta blew up Recoome with an energy blast, his corpse was seen when Gohan flew by the battlefield while on his way to Goku's ship with Piccolo during Goku's fight with Frieza. This can best be explained by the fact that Vegeta's energy blast simply killed Recoome instead of annihilating him, as in a similar situation, Frieza kills Dende with a finger beam. Although there is an explosion, Dende's body is still intact. * In the Ocean dub, while Krillin and Gohan are fighting Guldo, Recoome makes a bet with Burter. If Guldo wins, Recoome gets a chocolate nut bar. If Guldo loses, Burter gets the bar. Later, when it seems as if Guldo is going to win, Recoome says "I guess I was wrong. Good old Guldo's still got it," implying that he forgot who he bet on. Burter takes advantage of this and tells Recoome that he (Recoome) owes him (Burter) a chocolate nut bar. In the FUNimation dub, they simply bet on how long Krillin and Gohan will last against Guldo, with Recoome saying Guldo will defeat them in under a minute. In this version, Burter wins the bar fair and square; he cheated in the Ocean version. * Recoome looks similar to Android 16, who appears later in Dragonball Z. At one point in the Ocean dub, when Vegeta was fighting Recoome, he even called him an overgrown android. * Recoome has a similar role to Nappa. They're both approximately the same size, both beat up all the good guys on the battlefield before Goku arrives from some other place and beats them both up effortlessly, then they are both killed by Vegeta. See also * Recoome (TCG) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's henchmen Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains es:Rikum From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.